


Losses & Gains

by NestPlaster



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe maybe?, Crack, Decapitation, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, Loss of Control, Other, Passing Reference to Excessive Violence, Presents, Sleep Paralysis, Slice of Life, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: I had to get this out of my brain so now it's here.





	Losses & Gains

Eddie reached two fingers into his mouth and gingery probed. The molar rocked back and forth even with a slight touch and with a sigh of resignation he tugged gently, a coppery flood covering his tongue as it came free. The initial stab of pain was cut off almost before he was aware of it, an inky blackness sliding into place over the human response. He wondered sometimes how much of what he felt was him, and how much was them.

It had happened in a flash. They had been stopped at a store front; the symbiote entranced by the display of seasonal goods enticingly lined up behind the glass and babbling about pumpkins, skeletons, and black cats (always the cats). The thug hadn't even spoken before crashing the pipe against his jaw, landing the first hit before launching into a diatribe about revenge for a busted mugging. A very short diatribe, Eddie mused, casting a sideways glance at the headless body bleeding out into the trash filled gutter. They licked their lips, fresh blood mingling with a flavor only marginally more stale.

Eddie flicked the tooth away towards a storm drain, and lightning quick a tentacle snaked out to seize it from the air. "Eddie" hissed the voice, and spidery lines of black arced across his skin in a pattern of excitement that caused every human nerve to tingle with anticipation of what could follow. "It's happened Eddie, we're so excited."

"We should get out of here before anyone notices" Eddie started, watching the fluids from the corpse drain into the garbage stewing along the side of the road. "Wait, you wanted... what finally happened?"

"We thought you would mind if we took one" the symbiote explained as patiently as it could manage. "And the ones we grow, they are not human Eddie" it continued, "but now we have a real one Eddie, now we can call forth the bone sprite Eddie."

Eddie shrugged up his hoodie and walked at what he hoped was an inconspicuous pace away from the current scene of horror. Their tongue probed inside his mouth and he was not at all surprised there was no empty socket to be found, and only a little disturbed at how natural the replacement felt. How much will be left of Eddie by the end, he wondered.

"The tooth fairy?" Eddie questioned, already knowing the answer as a gentle yisss hissed in his mind. "That's something they tell children, like Santa Claus."

"He came for the milk and cookie" started the voice. "We drank the milk and ate the cookies," corrected Eddie, "and we learned another lesson about food safety and dairy, didn't we." "Yes" they agreed, quietly. "But we promise not to eat the bones Eddie, if we try just one night." Eddie finished as firmly as he could manage. "One night and don't even think about putting a present there yourself to fool me. It didn't work with the stocking we hung, and it will not work under the pillow."

"One night" they agreed, and again their skin shimmered with excitement and anticipation.  


* * *

  
Eddie the thought echoed through the wall of their dreams, quietly now Eddie not a sound. Eddie felt his mind rise up from sleep into their consciousness. Don't move Eddie they continued, and what was Eddie found himself pinned in place, cut off from his own autonomy by that inky numbness cutting access to his nerves.

Eddie tried to remain calm. We need to talk about sleep paralysis and how horrifying it is to the human condition but look Eddie they thought, and then every so slowly tiny black tendrils curled along the inside of their left eyelid and carefully slid it open, the tips hooked around the skin to hold it in place. Eddie held back the panic as his eye tracked to the left to

The thing hovered at the edge of his peripheral vision. Gossamer wings, some sets a flurried blur, and others pulsing into motion only for slight adjustments in position. The long arm with too many joints pulling back from behind his pillow, five fingers in a radial pattern clutching a molar like a jewel in a setting. The bulk of it lumpy and heavy. And teeth, far too many teeth, too many teeth for the mouths.

It came Eddie the thought echoed in his mind with excitement, and Eddie found his vision grow hazy as his eye dried out slowly in the air. What was now a soft black shape framed by the shimmering haze of wings shifted slowly behind him, towards the window. This is a good holiday Eddie they thought, the eyelid slowly lowered into place again. Sleep now Eddie, sleep now they whispered. We will check our treasures in the morning.


End file.
